Rodeo Extravaganza
Characters *Pablo *Tyrone *Uniqua *Austin *Tasha Summary Cowboy Pablo, Cowboy Austin, Cowgirl Tasha, and Cowgirl Uniqua compete in a rodeo competition, but the competition takes an unexpected twist. Script Tyrone: Welcome ladies and gentleman to today’s rodeo competition! Oh hi there! I’m announcer Tyrone. My job is to watch the rodeo competitions that go on here in the arena, and make sure the crowd knows what’s going on. (Music leads into: “I’m the announcer”) Tyrone: C’mon! Let’s go to my tower high over Kansas City, filled with all kinds of sound equipment, towering over the rodeo arena. (Scene changes to arena) Tyrone: Welcome ladies and gentleman to today’s rodeo competition! Our four contestants today are some of the best riders in the world, and here they come! (Pablo, Uniqua, Austin and Tasha ride out of the tunnel) Tyrone: First out is cowboy Pablo! One of the fastest riders, this young fella sure has a good chance of winning today. Pablo: Good chance? C’mon! I’m totally gonna win. Tyrone: Next out is cowgirl Uniqua! This rodeo star is willing to take any risk to win, no matter what the consequences. Uniqua: Thank you, thank you! Tyrone: And here comes cowboy Austin! This young man is brilliant with horses. Just look how well he handles his! Austin: Atta boy Rolland. Nice and easy. Tyrone: And last, but certainly not least, is cowgirl Tasha! This girl has quite a way of getting what she wants. Tasha: Yes, yes, thank you very much. Tyrone: Alrighty folks, let’s start the competition. The first round is… the barrel race! Uniqua: Alright! Pablo: It’s time for some action. Tyrone: Just to make sure everybody knows the rules, the cowboys are going to, one-by-one, ride out of the tunnel and dash as fast as they can through the barrels, making sure not to knock the barrels over. Each barrel knocked over adds three seconds to the racer’s time. Ok, let’s get started. First up is cowboy Pablo. Pablo: Here we go. Tyrone: Ready…. Uniqua: Spider!!! Pablo: Spider?!?!?! Tyrone: Set… Pablo: Where, where, where, where, where?!?!?! Tyrone: Go!!!! Uniqua: Ha ha ha. Pablo: WHERE?!?!?! Uniqua: Just kidding! Pablo: What? Tyrone: Um… I said go! Pablo: Oh! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go, Skid! (Pablo dashes out of the tunnel and swerves around the barrels, knocking over two) Tyrone: There he goes, swerving in and out and, oh! There goes barrel number four, followed by number six. Looks like the speedy wonder’s not off to a very good start today. Pablo: I would’ve done better if it wasn’t for her. Uniqua: Hm, hm, hm. Tyrone: Next is cowgirl Uniqua. Uniqua: Here we go. Tyrone. Ok. Ready… Pablo: Look! Spider! Uniqua: Nice try. I’m not scared of spiders. Pablo: Drat. Tyrone: Set…. Pablo: What about… Uniqua: Nope! Tyrone: Go!!! (Uniqua dashes out of the tunnel and swerves around the barrels) Tyrone: And there she goes! Uniqua: I’m going to win this. (Knocks over a barrel, falling off her horse) Tyrone: Oooh and she’s down folks. Uniqua: Ugh! (Gets back on her horse) I’ve got to win this! (Swerves around the rest of the barrels) Tyrone: She weaves her way around the rest of the barrels, and finishes clean. Pablo: He he he. (Uniqua lightly punches Pablo is the shoulder) Pablo: Hey! Tyrone: Next up is Austin! Pablo: Great! So what are you scared of? (Austin glances back at Pablo, lowers his head and then shakes it off) Tyrone: Ready…. Pablo: Spiders? Austin: Let’s go Rolland. Tyrone: Set…. Pablo: Snakes? Tyrone: Go!!! Pablo: Bats? (Austin swerves around the barrels semi-slowly) Tyrone: He’s out of the tunnel nice and easy, swerving smoothly around all the barrels, not hitting a single one. Austin: Atta boy. Pablo: Ha. He went even slower than Uniqua. Uniqua: That’s faster than you. (Both glare at each other, trying not to laugh) Tasha: Ugh. You, guys. Tyrone: Alright. Now it’s Tasha’s turn! Tasha: Finally. Tyrone: Ready… Pablo: What are… Tasha: Shh!!! Tyrone: Set….. Go!!! (Dashes out of the tunnel and swerves around the barrels, quicker than Austin, dodging all of them) Tyrone: Whoa! Just look at her go! Talk about an expert. She’s off to a good start in the competition. Pablo: I’ll win the next round. Uniqua: Don’t make me laugh. (Pablo makes a funny face) Uniqua: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! Pablo: Ha ha. Tasha: Shh!!! Uniqua: Hm hm hm. Tyrone: Now it’s time for the second round…. The bucking bronco race! Austin: Mhm. Uniqua: Oh, no. Well, that’s it for now Sparks. Bye. Pablo: Oh, great. See ya Skid. Austin: Bye Rolland! I’ll be back soon! Tyrone: Alright! So, here’s how this works. Several un-broken horses will be released into the corral. The goal is for each cowboy to rope a horse and ride it around the edge of the corral once. The first contestant to the finish line wins! Tasha: Ugh. Bye Sunset. (Tasha, Austin, Uniqua and Pablo walk into the middle of the arena on foot) Tyrone: Ready, set, go!!! (Several horses run into the corral) Pablo: Hey! Wait! (Chasing after a horse) Come back! Uniqua: Stop! Tasha: Excuse me! If one of you would be so kind as to come over here please! Excuse me! Austin: Whoa! (Jumps in front of a horse and clicks his tongue, stopping the horse) Easy girl! (Austin gently ropes and mounts the horse with ease, offering her a handful of oats) Austin: Let’s go girl. Tyrone: Austin’s the only one seeming to have any luck so far. Uniqua: C’mon, c’mon! Pablo: Ahh!!! (Both spot a horse, silently eating a chunk of grass) Pablo: A-ha! Uniqua: There we go. (Both walk toward the horse) Uniqua: There we go, nice and easy. Pablo: Easy, easy. (Both rope the horse’s neck) Uniqua: Hey! (Notices Pablo advancing on the other side) This is my horse. Pablo: Not if I get it first! (Both jump on, grabbing the horse’s back on either side, sending it running) Pablo and Uniqua: Ahh!!! Pablo: Stop! Stop! Uniqua: Please! Tasha: Excuse me! Excuse me! (Horse walks up to where she stands on top of a barrel) Oh! (Places rope around the horses neck and mounting) Thank you! Now go! Tyrone: Looks like Pablo and Uniqua got themselves into a bit of trouble, while Tasha once again gets her way. She didn’t even have to do anything. Uniqua: Let go! Pablo: You let go! Uniqua: No way! Tasha: See you folks later! (Passes Uniqua and Pablo) Pablo: Ugh. C’mon! (Uniqua looks to see that the horse is running straight for the fence, right above a big puddle) Uniqua: Um… Pablo! Pablo: Yeah? (Uniqua cocks her head toward the fence) Pablo: Oh no! The horse is headed straight for that fence! Uniqua: Pablo. Pablo: What’re we gonna do? It’s gonna jump right over! Uniqua: Pablo! Pablo: Don’t panic! Don’t panic! Oh no! Here it comes! Uniqua: PABLO! Pablo: Yeah? Tyrone; Alone Uniqua: Hold on! Pablo: Oh yeah! Both: Ahh!!! (Horse jumps over fence, knocking both riders into the puddle) Pablo: Eew. Uniqua: Yuck. Tasha; Eew Yuck AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Tyrone: Tasha and Austin are riding for the finish line, Austin out in front, but not by too much. Austin: C’mon girl. Nice and easy. Tasha: Go! Go! Go! Tyrone: It looks like Tasha’s really catchin’ up now. (Pablo and Uniqua get up from the puddle and dust themselves off. Pablo ropes a horse and swings onto its back, while Uniqua stands on a barrel and jumps onto a horse’s back, placing the rope around its neck) Pablo: Go, horsey! Uniqua: C’mon! Tyrone: Pablo and Uniqua have got themselves a couple of horses now and are riding for the finish line. Pablo’s very quickly catching up to the leaders. Tasha and Austin are neck in neck. Here comes Pablo. Oh, wait! Uniqua’s catching up! Uniqua: C’mon! (Music leads into: “Gotta win this race”) Tasha: Excuse me. Tyrone: Oh! Tasha just passed Austin and is leading by a length. Pablo’s really catching up now. Uniqua: I have to win. Hey! I’ve got an idea! (She rides up to Austin’s horse, grabs his bag of oats, and begins clicking her tongue and calling to the horses) Tyrone: Whoa! Looks like Cowgirl Uniqua’s got something going over there! Uniqua: Hey horseys! (All horses turn their heads and face her) Come and get it! (She throws a handful of oats behind her. All of the horses stop and begin running toward the oats) Uniqua: Ha ha ha. (Her horse turns around, joining the others) What? Hey! Ahh! Tyrone: All of the horses have stopped! It seems Uniqua’s move was a little too risky. Looks like the race is… Wait! Could it be? It is! Cowboy Austin’s still going! He’s… He’s… Throwing apples! (Austin is tossing apples one-by-one in front of his horse. He slowly makes his way to the finish, causing the crowd to cheer) Tyrone: Unbelievable! Austin is the winner! Tasha: Ugh. Pablo: What have you done? No! No! (He runs towards the finish line, stopping halfway) No… (He turns around, and faces Uniqua and Tasha) I could’ve won. I should’ve won. That wasn’t fair. Tasha: I’m out of here. (She walks away) Tyrone: ….And now it’s time for a short break! Pablo: How could you? Uniqua: I… (Pablo sighs and walks away. Scene changes to Pablo and Tasha sitting on a bench backstage. Uniqua walks up to them) Uniqua: Pablo. Tasha. Tasha: What do you want? Uniqua: I just wanted to say… that I’m sorry. Pablo and Tasha: What? Uniqua: What I did was unfair. I didn’t deserve to win anyway. (Music leads into "I'm Sorry") (Uniqua stands looking guiltily at the floor. Pablo stands up, walks up to Uniqua, and hugs her) Pablo: I forgive you. (After a while, he backs away) Don’t worry about it, anyway. I’m definitely gonna win the next round. Uniqua: Oh, no you’re not. I’m gonna win. (Both start playfully laughing. Tasha walks up to Uniqua and shakes her hand) Tasha: No hard feelings. (Horn goes off in the background) Pablo: Oh! The break is over! Let’s go! (He runs off. Austin stands and walks toward the stables) Tyrone: And the competitors are heading back into the arena for the last round. Pablo: Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!!! Tyrone: And the final round is… a steer roping competition! Uniqua: Oh, no. Tasha: Ugh. Pablo: Oh, man. Tyrone; Hey That Here Tyrone: Here’s how this is going to work. We will release five steer, one for each of you, into the corral. The goal is to be the first to rope your steer and tie its legs together. You can partner up, but if you do, and you win, the two partners will each receive points as if they had both come in second. Pablo: This is gonna be easy! Uniqua: How hard could it be to catch one little cow? Tasha: I don’t know… Tyrone: Let’s get started! Ready, set, release the steer! (Five steer run into the corral and are immediately pursued by the competitors. Austin ropes one and holds tightly to the rope, trying to reel it in) Tyrone: Austin is the first to get one and is pulling it in slowly. Tasha: Gotcha! (Ropes a steer and is dragged off of her horse and along the ground) Ahh! (Austin glances over) Tasha: Help! (Austin drops the rope and rushes over to help Tasha, grabbing the rope, pulling the steer to its rear and dragging it in) Tasha: Thanks. (Stands up) Austin: No problem. Tasha: I’ll go tie its legs. (She pulls out her rope, rushes over to the steer and begins tying up its legs. Meanwhile, Uniqua and Pablo are wildly chasing the steer) Pablo: Come back here! Uniqua: Hey! Wait! (They collide and fall onto their rears) Pablo and Uniqua: Oof! (They stand, brush off, look at each other, smile, and shake hands. Together, they easily rope a steer and start to tie it’s legs. Camera moves between the two pairs, until both finish at the same time) Pablo, Uniqua, Tasha, Austin: Done! Tyrone: It looks like… It’s a tie! That means that… as the winner of the previous competitions as well as this one…. Tasha and Austin win! Austin (Shocked): What? (Tasha throws her arms around his neck, almost knocking him over) Tasha: We’ve won!!!! (Tyrone comes down and hands the two a flower filled trophy) Tasha: Wow. This is amazing! (She notices that Austin seems a little down) What’s wrong? (Austin and Tasha whisper together for a minute, then approach Pablo and Uniqua) Tasha: Guys, we’ve talked about it, and we’ve decided something. Austin: We decided that… I don’t deserve this. Tasha: What? That’s not what we decided. Austin (To Pablo): And we’ve decided that you and Tasha deserve to share this trophy. Tasha: This is not what was supposed to happen. Austin: I mean, you would’ve won the race if it hadn’t been for… Uniqua: He’s right. You guys were going to win. Tasha: Aww. That’s so sweet of you. Thanks. (They all hug) Tyrone: So, it turns out that this competition has ended differently than we thought. It seems that Pablo and Tasha are the winners! And now, the moment you’ve all been waiting for… snack time at my house! Apples for everyone! Pablo and Uniqua: Yay! font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%>Tasha: No Clue Who >(tasha screams) (flaws glass) (Awkward silence, then both burst into laughter. All run off and the scene changes to the backyard in front of Tyrone’s house) Tyrone: That was a wonderful western adventure, don’t you think? Pablo: Sure was! Tasha: Uh-huh. Uniqua: Yeah! Austin: It was great! (Music leads into: “Theme song- reprise.” All give farewells and leave inside Tyrone’s house. Tyrone opens the door) Tyrone: Farewell ladies and gentleman. (Screen blacks out) I Think I See Something Over There It's An Igloo Songs I'm the Announcer Tyrone Solo Verse 1: A hush falls over the crowd, not a sound to be heard. I have the microphone in my hand, so I get the final word. Chorus: ‘Cause I’m the announcer, I’m the announcer, I know what goes on and I tell it to the world, ‘cause I’m the announcer. Verse 2: When the cowboys come riding out of the tunnel, I call them out by name. I’m the announcer in this arena and announcing rodeos is my game. Chorus: ‘Cause I’m the announcer, I’m the announcer, I know what goes on and everyone else too, ‘cause I’m the announcer. Verse 3: When you watch a competition you wanna know what’s happening that’s just the way things are, that’s why my voice travels through the speakers both near and far. Chorus: ‘Cause I’m the announcer, I’m the announcer, I know what goes on ‘cause I see it from my tower, ‘cause I’m the, yes I’m the, ‘cause I’m the announcer. I Gotta Win this Race Tasha, Austin, Uniqua and Pablo Verse 1: U: The finish line is nearing, three riders up ahead, hopefully by the end I’ll be up there instead P: Catchin’ up to the leaders, riding hard and fast, no matter what happens, I cannot come in last Chorus: U: Gotta get the lead P: Gotta take first place Both: I gotta, I gotta, I gotta win this race Verse 2: T: I’m getting closer now, feeling victory in my hand, everybody cheer, conductor strike up the band A: They’re catching up quick, the challengers are coming, muscles aching, legs shaking, and my heart is drumming Chorus: T: Gotta keep on going A: Put on my game face Both: I gotta, I gotta, I gotta win this race All: I gotta, I gotta, I gotta win this race I'm Sorry Uniqua Solo Verse 1: I’m sorry that I took the chances of you winning the race, I’m sorry that I made you lose the position of first place, I’m sorry that I did those things that I shouldn’t have done, And I’m sorry that I made it so that somebody else won Chorus: I’m sorry, I’m sorry, for hurting you this way, For doing things that were unfair and for taking your win away Verse 2: I’m sorry that I cheated and put a damper on the day, I’m sorry that I made things turn out this way, I’m sorry that the things I did can’t be changed, And I hope you can forgive me and that our friendship can be arranged Chorus/Ending Queen Sounds Hops Ah Oof =You The Ha= Tasha; Uniqua; Tyrone And Pablo U; Digging The Ten P; I Boo Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo T; Dog Barking T; Say Not Category:Episodes